Sword Art Online: Reaper
by ArtistGamerMage
Summary: OK guys this is a story about one of the 10,000 players trapped in SAO, but this guy is a friend a Kirito IRL. follow them their there trials and tribulations as they try to survive [the death game]. [OC x Lisbeth], [Kirito x Asuna] rated M for well you know, violence, death, swearing and that stuff involving that meme "chapter 16.5" I think,.I dont own SAO
1. Chapter 1

** **A/N: Hey guys something I want to point out before anything. I haven't seen the latest anything involving Sword Art Online, I have only seen the first two Seasons. and this series is gonna be a bit out of order. The first will be taking place during the Sword Art Online. Then after that Alfheim, and then after that Gun Gale. ****

"SHOOT!" I smirk as i win the deciding match of Rock, paper , scissors. "Looks like I win little bro, I get to start playing first." My Baby Brother showed his opinion of my win with a rather rude hand gesture.

"Fine, but you better get off in three hours, so I can start one." He looked over his newly Dyed hair int the mirror.

"Your hair looks stupid." I joked as he turned around sticking his tongue out at me, [he's still such a little kid.].

"Whatever I'm watching some TV." He grumbled as he jumped down on the couch and started flipping through channels.

"OK, LINK START!" I watched as blue light come into my vision as I look around me in I guessed was the starting screen. a Key board flashed up and it asked what name I wanted to input as the name that would be seen in the game.[UGH! I hate it when I have to do this stuff I'm never able to think of something new each time.] I thought for a moment when something finally came to me. I brought my hands up to the board and typed 'Fenric' and pressed enter. A few screens the same height as me came up and gave options of how I wanted to look. I decided to just go with having it look like myself, a little thing my family likes doing with games, try to get your character to look like you as much as possible. I selected what color of the basic gear I wanted I picked the one that was black and the rest of the screens dissipated except the one in front of me and changed into a mirror and showed me how I looked. I was wearing the basic gear and I looked up at my face amazed that it looked exactly like me. My slightly tanned fair skin, my natural muted Red eyes and my black medium hair pushed back slightly and my dyed bangs on the side of my head white. " This. is. so. COOL!" I pressed 'OK' and felt everything around me transfixed into light.

"Welcome to Sword Art Online." I smirked as I looked around me amazed at how real everything looked. I am such a nerd for graphics, I saw in the corners of my vision were stats and my HP and EXP. bar, it kinda sucked that this game didn't have magic but I was OK because of how awesome this felt. I tripped falling on my face [well that's a good sign.] I thought to myself sarcastically. I rubbed my face feeling the sting.[That gonna be interesting in fights.] I got up and saw that I had tripped over a hammer. [huh?] I picked it up and saw I was outside of a black smith, I picked it up and walked inside and saw a girl standing by the counter talking to the NPC. I got closer and saw her Screen name pop up.

"Lisbeth..." The girl then turned around and looked at me slightly timid at first. "...u-uh sorry I just walked up and saw Your name just pop up. Her expression relaxed slightly and she then looked me in the eye and blushed slightly, I started rubbing my face slightly. "Is there something on my face?" She shook her head blushing slightly more.

"N-no its nothing." she then looked down at the hammer in my hand and looked surprised "Hey that the quest item for the quest here." I held it up [ah, minor quest.] I hold it put to her.

"Here you can get the experience, it should re-spawn in a little bit." She blushed again slightly.

"here how about we party up and we can share the EXP?" I blushed myself slightly and then got a smirk as I looked at the ceiling and then put on a serious face.

"Sure, but only if you tell your really a girl." She then blushed bright red looking at me surprised and then it suddenly shifted to anger.

"OF COURSE I'M A GIRL YOU DUMB-ASS! WHAT GAVE ANY INDICATION THAT I WASN'T?!" I suddenly felt very scared and now know very sure she was a girl.[not that i thought she wasn't].

"H-hey now, I was just joking with you, You are diffidently a girl, because right now I'm scared shit-less that you'll kill me." She puffed her cheeks slightly still looking irritated leaning in.

"So do you wanna Party up with me or not?" I replied with a nod and nervous smile. She then smiled and brought up her menu and a small screen popped up in front of me.****

**** *Do you want to join Lisbeth's party?*  
><strong> **O/X****

I pressed yes and she smiled holding out her hand for the hammer and i forked it over.

"Thank you Fenric-San." She smiled and turned back to the NPC. "We've brought your hammer for you." The NPC smiled.

"Why thank you. Here something for both of your trouble." He held up two Items one was a Mace and one was a sword.

"Which do you want?" I ask her as she looks like she began mulling it over.

"I'll take the mace." She reached out and took the mace, I did the same with the sword. I looked at what I was guessing the currency, had increased by a few hundred. I looked over at Lisbeth and saw she had gotten some as well.

"So how about we go get some heath potions or something?" I felt something tug on the back of my shirt and saw it was Lisbeth. "yes?" She held out a hand.

"Proper introductions. I'm Lisbeth." I smiled and placed my hand in her's.

"Fenric."

"Are you american?" I made a nervous smile.

"Y-yeah, but I live locally with my little brother." she raised her eye brow, but it went back down.

"Potions?" I nodded and we left the Blacksmith shop and equipped our new gear. We talked on the way to the Potions shop, we conversed about what sort of roles we wanted to play and wondered if any guilds were thought out leading up to release. We headed outside of the town of new beginning and decided to grind for a little bit. The first mobs were boars, I was able to take out a few without any problem, I looked up in the corner and saw Lisbeth's HP had gotten knocked down by half. I turned and run to her quickly and thrust the blade of my sword through its skull making it dissipate into polygons. I took out a HP potion and handed it to Lisbeth.

"Here drink up." I smiled.

"No it's OK." I frowned and pinched her nose making her open her mouth as I poured the healing mixture in her mouth. After she swallowed it and I saw the Bar reach back up to full. I smiled as she looked at me annoyed.

"What did you do that for?!" I patted her head and smiled.

"I don't want my first friend here to die on me." She looked at me surprised and blushed with a small smile forming on her lips. I heard a commotion coming from just over the hill. I gestured to Lisbeth and we went to see what it was. We saw two guys one wearing a bright red version of the basic gear another in the blue. We walked down and said hello surprising them slightly, and introduced ourselves. When the red guy in the bandanna saw Lisbeth he lit up and walked up and bowed to her.

"Hi, my names Klein, twenty two, single" I smiled feeling an odd urge to kick him in the balls. I ignored it at the most part and felt something odd and saw she was holding onto my arm giving the 'weird guy' look at Klein. Unfortunately for him he saw the look to and his head drooped and apologized right away, and Lisbeth said it was alright and just not to do it again. Again that odd feeling where I kinda felt glad she rejected him.

"Who are you?" The guy in blue gave me a odd look and I him.

"Kirito." I thought for a second and My eye's widen, I ask Lisbeth to wait a second and give Klein the 'I'm watching you' gesture and walk over to Kirito wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

"Kazuto?" He nodded confirming my thoughts and smirk as I give my friend a good hug. " I thought I recognized that Screen name." He smiled as I took a good look at his avatar. "You look weird." He deadpan and punched me in the arm.

"And I see you look like...well you." I smirked with a wink wagging my finger.

"You know my family, Immersion." We both laughed and added each other to our friends list, I sent a friend request to Lisbeth while I was at it and Klein. I got Lisbeth's back in a few seconds followed by Klein's.

"You want to grind with as? I was just showing Klein so basics."

"Oh yeah you were in the beta, Yeah sure, I'll ask Lisbeth?" After that we killed more boars for another hour and me and Lisbeth were able to get Level two and almost Three.

"What how are you guys already almost Level three?" I smirked.

'We were grinding for a little while before we met up with you guys." I gave Kirito a thumbs up because he gave me a few tips before I got the game and let me play a little of the beta. He returned it with his own and the other two gave us a look.

"You guys know each other?" We smirked putting our arms over each others shoulders.

"Yep IRL."

"That's pretty cool." Lisbeth Smiled making my cheeks heat slightly but I shook it off.

"Well I go to get going, I ordered a Pizza for Five Thirty." I looked at him kinda surprised he thought ahead like that. We waved goodbye as we began to head back to town. "What the?" We turned and saw Klein staring at his menu.

"what wrong?" I asked.

"Where's the log out button?" The three of us let out a collective sigh.

"Really man, it's at the bottom" kirito said, when Klein's face seemed to now look filled with worry.

"It's not there, the slots there but it's grayed out." I felt a slight panic as i opened my Menu and saw the same thing. I felt my breathing rag slightly but then take a deep breath. [hey, hey calm down, open space.] Lisbeth looked at me worried slightly.

"It's probably just a glitch you don't need to-" I was cut off as we were all enveloped in a blue light and appeared down in the Square. [WHAT THE HELL?!]. I looked around and saw the other were next to me and about what looked like every other player. I looked at Lisbeth and then Kirito.

"Fenric whats goin-" All of a sudden the Sky-box light up with red hexagons.  
><strong><br>{WARNING WARNING WARNING, ANNOUNCEMENT ABOUT TO COMMENCE} we all stared as the giant wall of red and saw what looked like blood begin seeping out and form into what looked like a grim reaper.  
><strong><br>****

『Players, I welcome you all to my world.』The Square was almost deathly quiet at what was happening『My name is Kayaba Akihiko. Right now, I am the only person who can control this world.』『I think that most of you have discovered the fact that the Log Out button has disappeared from the main menu. This is not a bug; it is all part of [Sword Art Online]'s system.』[what?!] I felt Lisbeth cling to my arm and I felt her shacking. I wrapped my arm around her to try and steady her.『Until you get to the top of this castle, you cannot log out of your own free will.』

"BUT NOT EVEN THE BETA TESTERS WHERE ABLE TO GET THAT FAR!" Kirito yelled out.

『...also, the disruption or dismantling of the Nerve Gear from the outside is strictly forbidden. If these things are attempted the signal sensors in your Nerve Gear will emit a strong electromagnetic pulse, destroying your brain and stopping all of your basic functions.』  
>I felt as if my lungs stopped working as I tried to find air.『To be a little more specific, disconnection from an outside source of electricity for ten minutes, being cut off from the system for more than two hours, or any attempt to: unlock, dismantle, or destroy the Nerve Gear. If any of these conditions are met, the brain destruction sequence will start. These conditions have been made known to the government and the public through mass-media in the outside world. On that note, there have been several cases where the relatives or friends have ignored the warnings and tried to forcefully remove the Nerve Gear. The result...』My eyes widen as I imagined my brothers face as he watched TV and these Announcements appearing. My panic was replaced with a small sense of relief that he wasn't in here.『...regretfully 213 players have already exited this game, and the real world, , there is no need to worry about the bodies you left on the other side. As of this moment, all TV, radio, and Internet media are repeatedly reporting this situation; including the fact that there have been numerous deaths. The danger of having your Nerve Gear taken off has already all but disappeared. In a moment, using the two hours I have provided, all of you will be transported to hospitals or similar institutes and be given the best treatment. So you can relax... and concentrate on beating the game, But I ask of you all to understand that «Sword Art Online» is no longer a simple game. It is a second reality... From now on, any forms of revival in the game will no longer work. The moment your HP reaches 0, your avatar will be gone forever. And at the same time...your brain will be destroyed by the Nerve Gear. Players, there is only one way to be freed from this game. As I have said before, you must get to the top of Aincrad, the one hundredth floor, and defeat the final boss that resides there. All players still alive at that time will be immediately logged out of the game. I give you all my word. Then I will show you evidence that this is the only reality. In your inventories, there will be a gift from me. Please confirm this.』Almost simultaneously everyone opened their Menu's and I saw it too and equipped it. It was a mirror, I looked into it and saw my reflection. I looked around and saw that everyone else was glowing and in a small burst of light I felt Lisbeth clinging to me tightly.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

As the light disappeared I looked around and saw that everyone looked different. I looked and saw that Kirito now looked like how he does IRL.

"F-Fenric?" I looked down at Lisbeth who was still holding my arm, but looked different than how see did before. She had brown hair and a hair clip keeping her bangs out of her eyes and had dark pink eyes and freckles just below them on her cheeks.

"Y-yeah, Lisbeth is that how you really look?" She looked in the mirror again and let out a gasp.

"Y-yeah, why is it that you didn't change?"

"I actually used my own face."

"Fenric, Kirito, Lis?" We turned and saw a slightly taller man wearing a red bandanna and red spiky hair, and his face was a bit scruffy looking.

"Klein?" Three of us said as Kirito walked over to us.

』Your all probably wondering why I'm doing this, it is nothing involving any malicious, I merely wished to create a world and observe it, now the tutorial of Sword Art Online is done. Players-I wish you luck. 』

As the Image dissipated I felt a sense of growing dread as the square erupted in Screams and yells of panic, some claiming it to be some sort of sick joke or prank. Others crying and wishing to go home, I looked at Lisbeth and saw her face fill with fear. I held onto her hand and squeezed it; she looked up at me surprised.

"Fenric, Lis, Klein Follow me!" I turned and saw it was Kirito and I looked to Lis and she nodded as we followed behind Klein. We arrived at an alleyway and Kirito turned to us. "I'm leaving the city and heading to the next town, soon people are going to realize that they have to leave, Maybe a week two at most before they leave."

"I can't…" We look over at Klein "…I've got friends who went and got the game with me, I can't just leave them." I nodded understanding as again I'm thank God that my brother wasn't in here.

"I understand Klein, but if you ever need help send me a message ok?" Kirito said to Klein as he nodded. "What about you two?" I looked at Kirito and then down at Lis who still hadn't let go of my arm.

"You think your up to it Lisbeth?" We looked at me and then at Kirito.

"Y-yeah, I think so." I smiled and then looked to Kirito and nodded.

"Okay you three, stay safe…" Klein walked away but stopped turning around as he walked. "…You two defiantly look way better than your avatars, Fenric you look ok." He smirked and I gave one of my own.

"Your one to Mr. Scruffy." He just grinned and continued walking away.

"I prefer the term 'Rugged'. " I turned back to Kirito.

"Ready?" He nodded as I tightened my hand in Lis's, and we went off. I looked at Lis as we went she looked worried and I gave her hand another squeeze "Don't worry I won't let you die Lisbeth." She smiled and we continued.

It had been one month since the 'Death Game' had begun and already two thousand players have died, and yet to clear the first floor. Over that course of time, we had leveled up some and one morning I woke up opening my inventory finding an odd item in my inventory. The text was gibberish and every time I'd try to equip it would tell me 'you lack the requirements for this' I showed it to Kirito and Lis and they couldn't make sense of it either.

Lis had decided to up her blacksmithing skills, I agreed with her, a player black smith was better than a NPC, with the ability and her skill could increase even with failed attempts, and a lot less chance of breaking the item. She practiced on our own equipment getting it up a few points and restoring its durability. Also a big pro is that with that we didn't need to spend as much gold when going to a blacksmith shop.

We went to attend meeting being held by someone named Diavel who called himself a Knight even thought the game didn't have a class system. He told everyone who attended that the Boss room had been located and said to form up into groups of four. Me, Kirito and Lis were already in a party but still lacked one more, Kirito looked around and saw one girl wearing a hooded cloak sitting alone and walked over to her. I stayed back with Lisbeth as he went to ask to join the party, after a minute or two a new name had popped up at the top of the screen.

"Asuna" Lisbeth said as I nodded in confirmation. As Diavel continued he was then interrupted by some guy named Kibaou with orange hair. He started talking about that there were beta testers at the meeting and that they left the beginners to die. He started ticking me off as he started talking about how the beat testers should hand over all their items and Col.

"HEY!" I jumped down and walked up onto the stage. "Shut. The. Hell. Up." I said glaring at him.

"What do you want?" He glared back at me.

"Why do they have to give up everything that they worked to get? It's not like they could've been a higher level then everyone else, and even if they were grinding can be dangerous if you're not careful."

"Your one of them, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not, and really when you refer to them, to me I think every other player in this mess trying to get out of it, and we don't need greedy ass people like you, trying to each us against each other." He grabbed my collar and I did the same with his.

"Why you little-"

"Hey." He stops and I push his hand off me taking a step from him as a large guy with dark skin walked down and onto the stage.

"Who are you?" Kibaou said as the large man looked down at him.

"Agil. Also your wrong about the beta testers, they didn't just leave us on our own, a collective of them went and updated the guide given to all of us on the basic way to survive, and details involving the first boss." He brought out the guide and cleared his throat. "**Illfang the Kobold Lord: **he is over two meters tall, muscular, covered in blue-grey fur and has bloodthirsty, copper-red eyes. Illfang uses a large bone axe and a leather shield to attack, and has four HP bars. When he is down to his last Health bar he switches to an Talwar -"I clear my throat getting everyone's attention.

"Actually I read somewhere before starting the game that it was a Nodachi, a long katana like weapon." And by read somewhere I meant was that Kirito told me back before the game released. "So we should be prepared if it turns out to be that instead." Agil looked at me and smiled before closing the book as I got another glare from Kibaou.

After the meeting we began heading back to the Inn when Kirito stops and tells us to go on ahead. We see where he goes and also see who he's heading toward, it was Asuna and I saw a Teasing grin come across Lisbeth's face. I thought the look she had seemed to make me nervous but I also thought it was very cute [wait…cute?] I shook my head as Lisbeth dragged me along as we got closer and listened in on their conversation.

As they finished Lisbeth popped up again dragging me with her out of our hiding spot.

"Say Asuna, You want to stay with us, we have a room with a shower if you want." Asuna looked at her almost shocked.

"S-shower?" She then turned to Kirito and gave him a punch in the arm. [oh that had to hurt.] "Why didn't you tell me you could shower here?"

"You didn't exactly ask!" He said back rubbing his arm. I crouched by him setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, don't bother when it comes to arguing to girl, we are always wrong." He looked at me confused and as he starts to say something. "…Always. Wrong." I gave him a deadpan look and drooped his head.

"Ok now that's settled, Asuna you can take Kirito's bed and he can sleep on the floor with Fenric." Kirito was about to protest when I gave him the same deadpan. I wasn't forced to the floor, I volunteered so that Lisbeth could have the bed, of the times we've stayed at Inn's. We all went to sleep after the girls took each of their showers and discussing tactics.

I woke up from a pretty good nights sleep and as I opened my eye's I saw Kirito and Asuna Standing over me their hands over their mouths and trying to hold in laughter.

"What's so funny?" we just pointed at me or rather just next to me and I saw that Lisbeth had rolled off her bed and was currently snuggling into me sleeping soundly as I was being used as a pillow. My face became almost as what I could describe as Klein's hair, and lifted my right hand and poke Lisbeth's cheek and nervously whisper "uh…Lis wake up." In response she just snuggled burying her head in my chest more making an adorable yawn. At this point the other two couldn't contain their laughter and busted out laughing their heads off. Lis then stirred slowly opening her eyes and sleepily look up at my face, at first she smiled. But then her eyes shot open realizing where she was and shot up blushing profusely.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She got up and ran into the bathroom. As I lifted my pillow, and pressed it against and hiding my face there were only two things racing through my mind. [S-she was so cute…and warm.]

**A/N: there we go, *chuckles slightly* **

***door opens* "who's there?" Sees Lisbeth blushing and looking were angry as she raised her mace over her head. "NOT THE FACE!**"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guys this ones going to fast forward quite a bit and there will be several flash backs and some summed up bits. but if this isn't good let me guys know and I'll extend and change. **

* * *

><p>My arms were aching slightly, and I couldn't move only brief images in my mind helping me find where I was.<p>

{FLASHBACK: Near end of the first boss fight}

"DIAVEL!" Me and Kirito rushed to the self proclaimed knight after he received a surprise combo from the boss. Kirito got out a HP potion and tried to give it to him but he wouldn't take it. He began to give so long winded excuse but I would have it, I elbowed him in the gut making him open his mouth as I practically shoved the potion down his throat.

"Kirito, Asuna go deal the final blow while I get him to safety." They nodded as I pulled Diavel back to the others his HP slowly climbing back up from the effects of the potion.

"Fenric, are you guys okay?" Lisbeth said a potion in hand a mace in the other. I nodded and helped the knight to sit up he coughed probably part of the bottle in his mouth.

We looked over and saw the Bosses HP and the chime as it hit Zero. Everyone was stunned for a moment before the room erupted in cheers. Lisbeth gave me a hug which I returned heartily before we both looked at each other our faces getting redder from remembering this morning. We let go of each other and smiled but each of us finding something particularly interesting about our boots.

"How did you know the pattern so well and easily, Diavel almost died and he's a higher level than you?" I heard the irritating Kibaou started saying to Kirito. "Your a beta tester aren't, I demand you hand over all your Col and equipment!" I looked and saw Kirito's face looked convicted before I saw a grin that whenever he made it it creep-ed me out.

"Don't compare me to those 'Noobies', I knew the pattern because I've seen stronger monsters with similar patterns on much higher floors." I saw him open him inventory and select the won gear a 'Coat of midnight'.

"Y-you...CHEATER!" Kibaou now accused " y-you cheating beat tester, you Beater."

"Beater huh, I like it." Kirito said as he began walking toward the door. I looked at Lisbeth and we nodded to each other as we began to follow and as well as Asuna.

"Kirito wait up!" He turned toward us.

"You guys should go find a guild to join or something you don't need me dragging you along through the mud." He opened the menu to un-invite when I then got pissed and karate chopped him on the head. "GAH!" He looked at me confused as well as the the others.

"STOP TRYING TO SOUND LIKE A BIG SHOT DUMB-ASS!" I then pointed over at Kibaou "...AND YOU, STOP ACTING LIKE A GREEDY WORM, DO YOU HONESTLY THINK WE'D BELIEVE IF YOU WERE A BETA TESTER YOU WOULD'NT BE A BIT WEARY TO TELL PEOPLE!." I then practically gestured to everyone next " WE ARE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER AND THE ONLY WAY OUT IS WORKING TOGETHER, SO IF I HEAR ANOTHER PERSON ACTING LIKE A DUMB-ASS, I GOING TO BLOW A FUCKING GASKET!" I was then breathing heavy now and everyone looking at me like I was breathing fire.

I looked at Kirito, and grabbed him by his new collar.

"Come on lets go find the next town, you two coming?" I said looking back at the two girls, as I dragged Kirito. they nodded and followed talking to each other.

"Fen-" I heard Kirito start to say before I held up the hand I hit him with again making him shut up.

"No talking from you until I cool down, I don't want to hit you again." He let out a annoyed sigh as I continued to drag.

{FLASHBACK END}

* * *

><p>I looked around at my surrounding and saw that my wrists were bound and I was on a stone floor, I slowly got up as I saw a door and walked over to it. I reached out and pounded the door.<p>

* * *

><p>{FLASHBACK}<p>

I pounded the door of the new blacksmith shop Lisbeth head recently managed to buy with a donation from myself. She came to the door and opened it with a smile which lit up more as she aw me.

"Fenric!" She gave me a big hug, making me blush slightly but I returned the hug and smiled. "How have you been?"

"I've been okay, you seem to be doing well" I looked around the shop seeing the shelf's set up.

* * *

><p>Lisbeth made us some tea as we caught up.<p>

"You've been gone awhile this time, the front lines must be getting tougher."

"yeah but I'd hate to admit it but Kibaou and his Guild manage to keep most of everyone safe being a defense focus group, defending wounded and treating." She then gave me a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Are you two still at each others throats?"

"Less and less."

"Uh huh." Her expression then saddened slightly " How's Kirito doing?" My own expression drops at this.

" Still down but better, Asuna always keeps him company." I rested my chin on my hands as I remember the day I found Kirito after what happened to the Black Cats.

"That's good, so how about you go rest for a bit and I'll get dinner ready." I nodded as I made my way up to my room and un-equipped everything but my basics. I took a deep breath ready to take a nap as I fell back on my bed.

{FLASHBACK END}

* * *

><p>I was pushed onto my back by who every kicked the door in the stone cold and painful against my back. I couldn't see who it was clearly as I suddenly felt two people begin dragging me by my arms. my Vision began to clear as I got a look at one of their hands.<p>

A laughing coffin!

[WHAT THE HELL?! the laughing coffins don't capture people, they kill them. what's going on?] a door opened to what looked like a arena. I was tossed in and a basic sword thrown in with me. I looked up and saw in a makeshift thrown PoH, the killing guilds illustrious leader.

"Hello there." He said in a friendly tone as him he was addressing a old chum. "Now before you say anything I'm going to cut to the chase." I looked up at him and waited my hand gripping the sword ready for anything. " We need some amusement so each of us are going to fight you, you will fight or you will die, and your opponent will not stop until you are dead or they are."

[WHAT?! He wants me to...] I felt sick, like I wanted to throw up, but I steadied myself. [what am I going to do?] i asked this over and over almost not knowing what to think.

"NOW LET IT COMMONSENSE!" PoH said with a sadistic smile as I saw the gate opposite of me open and several laughing coffins came out. "FIGHT AND KILL!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys this is a update going to all my stories, I'm sorry I havent up dated like I promise to and I hope for readers of certain stories aren't mad at me. I've decided I'm going to stop making new stories and going to focus on one of my current ones for right now until its done. The one I've chosen is my Rosario Vampire story 'Hound Chronicles'. It was the story that started me here and I feel I should continue that one. **

**I have a few new story Ideas that i'm going to revisit later, heres the list so far and Iknow what you guys and gals think I should do first after I finish Hound Chronicals. **

**Avatar:the last air bender- involving a romance with Azula (she intrigues me.) 2. A romance involving Toph (Shes my favorite.) **

**Fire Emblem: Awakening- Romance with Lucina (But really I plan to get and play the game before writing this. **

**And the last is actually things i want you people to suggest. ****Guidelines:**** Romance, I'd Prefer creating a male character OC, and this is a big one...No. FUCKING YOAI! I hate it when I looking for a story like a male reader insert or something and I have to sift through hundreds of yoai to find one involving a female character. its infuriating. **


End file.
